(1) Field of the Invention
Boots, particularly cowboy boots of the type having a pull-strap secured to the boot top as an assistance in pulling the boot onto the wearer's foot.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
SMITH U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,468 PA1 DECKER U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,810 PA1 ADAMS U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,477 PA1 JEFFERS U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,743 PA1 WRIGHT U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,976
These patents are being discussed separately in an INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT.